


No. 2 In the Hands of the Enemy (Gwaine)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Torture, it's mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Continued from No. 1
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No. 2 In the Hands of the Enemy (Gwaine)

"Ting, tang," Gwaine sighed heavily, pausing for breath between each word of the song. His chest now hurt with every deep inhale and his throat was sore from hours of singing with no water. "Walla walla bing bang."

"You insufferable man," Morgana said, and it wasn't as fond as when his friends called him that. He braced to be hit again, but it didn't come. "I haven't even asked you any questions yet."

"Ah, but see, if I don't let you ask the questions, then I don't have to worry about not answering them," he explained. "I'm getting kind of tired of Witch doctor though, even though it seems appropriate. Do you know anything else I could sing?"

"How about 'like a canary'," Morgana suggested, eyes lighting up wickedly as she pulled a switchblade from the pocket on her black dress. Gwaine swallowed nervously.

"If you were tired of that song, you could have just said something," he said to cover it up.

"I did."

"Ah. Right,” Gwaine mumbled. He resisted the urge to flinch back when Morgana stepped forward, a smirk over her face, twirling the blade around her fingers. "So, um, what do you want to hear?"

"How about the entry codes to the bunker, to start."

"Could I interest you in a series of random digits instead?" He suggested. The tip of the switchblade was now held an inch from his face, despite him leaning back as far as possible. With a short lunge, she cut him just below the cheekbone. Hot blood dripped down his face, but it didn't feel too deep, nor too long. Hopefully he'd have no more than a short scar to show for it. Morgana turned around, setting the knife down on a table she'd brought over, and picked up a shot glass, of all things. Gwaine perked up for a half a second, thinking maybe that she'd try to get the information out of him by getting him drunk instead of through torture. Then she raised it to his face and let his blood flow into it from the cut until it was about half full. The hunter didn't know too much about the specifics of black magic, but he had a feeling that she probably wasn't going to use his blood for anything good.

"Y'know, I don't really like wannabe vampire that much as a style, but you almost make it work between the black clothes, intimidating vibes, and the blood. I think your instruction manual might have had a typo though; it's supposed to say you need black  _ bats _ , not black cats. And if you haven't killed them yet, I think Mrs. Jenkins across the street would really love to have her Pooky back."

"It's for a spell," she explained, probably just to get him to shut up.

"What kind? A love potion? Better make it a strong one because despite what I sang in the witch doctor song, I'm not actually in love with you. Frankly I find the idea-"

"A lock picking spell, if you must know," she interrupted his blabbering. "Which just so happens to also work against the passcodes on phones."

"Just don't look at my search history," Gwaine said, to deflect from how nervous those words made him. He was pretty careful not to keep anything too important on his phone, like bunker codes or anything, but there was still a lot that a witch of her power could do with the information.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in your porn habits. I just want to see your contacts list. Since you aren't inclined to give me what I want, maybe one of your friends will when they learn I've captured you."

"Just don't try Arthur. He'll probably be glad to have me gone. Says I drive him nuts and threatens to throw me out of the bunker and change the codes every other week. Actually, speaking of the bunker, if you have a code-cracking spell, why don't you use it?"

"The warding on the bunker is too strong," she explained, just before mixing something into a potion and saying a spell over his phone, which Gwaine hadn't realized was sitting on the table instead of in his pocket before now. He watched with a wince as it came to life and opened to his home screen. Morgana smirked as she opened up his contacts list. "So. If not Arthur, who should I call? Who would care the most that you were captured? Or maybe I won't tell them that. I'll just text them, pretending to be you. Claim that it was a whole coven instead of just one witch and ask for backup." She circled him with the phone as she spoke, which Gwaine could only assume was for dramatic effect. "Who would come running to help, heedless off the danger? Would Lancelot, noble as he is? What about Percival, or Elyan? Leon? Merlin?"

Gwaine did his very best not to move at all or give any indication that she'd hit the nail on the head with that last guess, but something must've given him away because she tapped on his name on the screen. It was probably his uncharacteristic quietness, he thought, cursing himself for letting her get him talking instead of singing. He could have done Drunken Sailor next or 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall.

"What should I say to him?" Morgana continued to taunt. He watched her scroll up through the messages, so he probably couldn't trick her into typing something totally out of character for him and giving away to Merlin that it wasn't really him. But he could still try. There wasn't much else for him to try, after all.

" _ Oh great Merlin, light of my life, _ you should start it.  _ I beseech thee thy assistance with a strange nest of timorous beasties,  _ ie, witches,  _ that I have encountered in my travels. _ "

"Maybe I'll just send a picture of your bloody body with a note on it inviting Merlin to come and get you."

"You'd bring every single one of them down on you if you do that," Gwaine warned. "And all of their wrath. If you kill me, even Arthur won't show you any mercy."

"I wasn't planning on killing you," Morgana corrected. "If I did that, you wouldn't be any use in a trade."

**Author's Note:**

> Will be finished in No. 3 On Your Knees
> 
> Okay so ao3 is being Weird and only showing No. 3 sometimes. If you go to my whumptober series, you should be able to get to it from there, even though you can't go to the next work from this one and it doesn't show up in my work list


End file.
